Guardian totem
These items are constructed by priests and wizards alike to protect good and structures from hostile magic. The item of the totem must be a pole or staff at least two meters long and usually heavily decorated, often with valuable inlays for the more powerful versions. The Guardian Totem waits for a hostile spell to be cast into it area of protection, at that point it generates a counterspell effect and tries to break the spell before it can harm those it is guarding. The totem maker can set specific trigger conditions for the counterspell effect such as only fire spell, only area effects, not against 2nd level or lower spells and so on. Unlike normal counterspell attempts, this is represented by a DC that must be overcome by the spellcaster with a caster level check. The counterspell effect manifests in various way: arcane guardians usually create magical shields or walls blocking the hostile spell, divine guardians usually manifest as representative images of the creator’s divine patron. There are four sorts of Guardian Totem: * Least Totems protect an area within 20’ of the totem, have a DC of 15 to overcome and have only a single use. * Lesser, protect an area within 30’ of the totem, have a DC of 17 to overcome and can activate once a day. * Standard, protect an area within 40’ of the totem, have a DC of 20 to overcome and can activate up to three times a day. * Greater, protect an area within 60’ of the totem, have a DC of 25 to overcome and can activate up to five times a day. Each Guardian Totem may be crafted with keys, one for a lesser, up to two for a standard and up to three for a greater totem. Each key corresponds to a particular spell descriptor, for each key a hostile spell shares with the totem, the DC to overcome the counterspell effect is increased by 2, this DC increase is cumulative if the spell triggers multiple keys. When a Guardian Totem successful counters a hostile spell, all within the protected area guarded by the totem gain a +1 morale bonus to their attacks and saves until the end of the following round. * Least, Faint abjuration; CL 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, arcane sight or glyph of warding, dispel magic; Price: 1,500 (750; + 60 xp); Weight: at least 3 lbs * Lesser, Moderate abjuration; CL 7th; Craft Wondrous Item, arcane sight or glyph of warding, dispel magic; Price: 7,500 (3,750; + 300 xp); Weight: at least 6 lbs * Standard, Moderate abjuration; CL 10th; Craft Wondrous Item, analyze dweomer or divination, dispel magic; Price: 30,000 (500; + 40 xp); Weight: at least 12 lbs * Greater, Strong abjuration; CL 15th; Craft Wondrous Item, greater arcane sight or greater glyph of warding, greater dispel magic; Price: 112,500 (56,250; + 4,500 xp); Weight: at least 24 lbs To add a key requires the creator to be able to cast at least four spells of the same descriptor of the key or its opposite descriptor (i.e. four good spells known would allow a caster to add an evil key to her totem) and increases the price by 1,000 (500; + 40 xp) per key. Category:Magic items